She Is Coming (EP)
She Is Coming (stylized in all caps) is the second extended play (EP) by American singer Miley Cyrus. It was released on May 31, 2019, by RCA Records. It is the first of three six-song EPs, followed by She Is Here and She Is Everything, that tell "a different chapter to a trilogy" and together form Cyrus' full-length seventh studio album She Is Miley Cyrus. It is her first release since her sixth studio album Younger Now, and her first EP since The Time of Our Lives. Background Cyrus collaborated with producers including Mike Will Made It, Mark Ronson, and Andrew Wyatt for her then-untitled seventh studio album, which was completed between fall 2017 and May 2019.People Magazine - "Miley Cyrus Confirms Her New Album Is All Done: 'She Is Coming'" The first track from these recording sessions, the Ronson-produced "Nothing Breaks Like a Heart" for his own album Late Night Feelings, was released on November 29, 2018; it peaked at number two on the UK Singles Chart and number 43 on the US Billboard Hot 100."Official Singles Chart Top 100" "Mark Ronson Billboard Chart History" Cyrus described the sound of the song to be a "nice introduction" to and "heavier" than her own record.MTV - "Miley Cyrus's Next Album Will Probably Sound More Like Bangerz Than Younger Now" Cyrus first used the phrase "She Is Coming" on social media in anticipation of the Met Gala on May 6, 2019."Miley Ray Cyrus on Twitter: "She Is Coming..."" On May 9, she used the phrase to announce that new music would be released on May 30.Fox News - "Miley Cyrus hints new music release on social media: 'She is coming'" On May 27, it was announced that She Is Coming would be released as a multi-track extended play, instead of a lead single on its own, on May 31. Consequently, it is Cyrus' first EP since The Time of Our Lives (2009).Spin - "Stream Miley Cyrus' New EP She Is Coming"The cover artwork, photographed by Gray Sorrenti, was revealed that day; the black-and-white picture sees Cyrus standing over the camera dressed in a crop top reading "never mind the bollocks", making reference to the 1977 album by the Sex Pistols.Metro - "Miley Cyrus wears 'Never Mind The B*****ks' t-shirt on album cover amid backlash over Cardi B and Nicki Minaj lyric" pon its release, Cyrus revealed that She Is Coming is the first of three EPs that tell "different chapters to a trilogy" that will together form the full-length record that was confirmed to be titled She Is Miley Cyrus.Rolling Stone - "Miley Cyrus Plots New Project 'She Is Coming'" Composition She Is Coming is a pop and R&B record with rock and trap influences.The Guardian - "Miley Cyrus: She Is Coming review – pop chameleon finds her true colours" It features guest vocals from Ghostface Killah, RuPaul, and Swae Lee, and enlists producers including Mike Will Made It, Mark Ronson, and Andrew Wyatt. Promotion Cyrus first performed "Cattitude", "D.R.E.A.M.", and "Mother's Daughter" at BBC Radio 1's Big Weekend in North Yorkshire on May 27, 2019. She is scheduled to perform at Primavera Sound in Barcelona on May 31,"Miley Cyrus Heads To Europe, Shares Sexy Photo From Hotel Room" the Orange Warsaw Festival in Warsaw on June 1, Tinderbox in Odense on June 28, and the Glastonbury Festival in Somerset on June 30. Critical reception Aimee Cliff from The Guardian felt that the EP successfully blended musical influences from Cyrus' previous releases "without resorting to extreme stereotypes" in terms of promotion, and complimented Cyrus for "making some of the best pop songs she has made in years."The Guardian - "Miley Cyrus: She Is Coming review – pop chameleon finds her true colours" Mike Neid from Idolator described the EP as "certainly enough to net the hitmaker yet another win", but described Ghostface Killah's verse on "D.R.E.A.M." as "vibe-killing" and "Cattitude" as the "most glaring stumble." Idolator - "Review: Miley Cyrus's 'SHE IS COMING'" Track listing References Category:Albums